


Where did we go wrong?

by freesiamor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/F, F/M, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, One Shot Collection, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freesiamor/pseuds/freesiamor
Summary: Collection of Haikyuu!! One-shots.Every chapter will have a different character, and they will be all angst.I will try to make it as gender-neutral as possible but I may forget and let something slide by mistake. Sorry in advance.Not all chapters will have Manga Spoilers so I'll leave a note whenever there are.I aim to improve my English, creativity and writing with this project, so if you have any feedback or catch any mistakes and feel like tell me, you are free to do so (and i appreciate it)!If you want me to write about a character just ask in the comments :)
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Where did we go wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Sugawara have been dating for a while, but it looks like you forgot to talk about some important matters regarding your future life together.
> 
> Warning: This chapter contains Post-Skip Spoilers

* * *

Life is rather unpredictable, so enjoy all your little happy moments because it hits you all at once, without a knock on the door, a word of warning, your whole life as it is right now falling off your feet out of nowhere is something that is predetermined, you just don't know about it.

The rays of light peeking through the fine line that separated your bedroom curtains are the reason of your awakening. Arms around the naked upper body of your high school sweetheart is reason enough to steal a smile from your sweet lips nearly every morning.

"Morning" Sugawara's husky voice is a call for your eyes to meet with his. Lost in the thoughts of how beautiful his light grey hair is, you didn't realize the lean he took on you and got surprised by the touch of his soft and warm lips.

Sugawara and you got together in your second year of high school and today was the day you were celebrating four years together. Things have always flowed like you were meant to be, your understanding and selfless personalities matched and rarely left any space for discussions. The lack of interaction in school due to incompatible schedules led to multiple hours in each others houses, slowly adapting to your domestic lives and growing fond to the idea of living together. It came as no shock to you that when you decided to go to college in Tokyo, Sugawara didn't hesitate to follow you with the promise of landing a job there.

The plan for the day wasn't really complex, sharing lunch at a local restaurant and walking around the park just enjoying each other’s company was enough to fulfil both of your madly in love hearts. The first unplanned surprise of the day was Daichi Sawamura, former Karasuno’s captain and Sugawara’s best friend, and his four little siblings playing around the same park as you were. Your boyfriend was delighted with joy, barely believing it was real. Since moving to Tokyo, and with a house and college fees to pay, the incoming of your part-time jobs and Sugawara’s combined wasn’t enough to make frequent visits Miyagi.

The image of your happy boyfriend, kindly playing and laughing with the little ones, should be enough to warm your heart, but today it wasn’t. Your fast heart beats were threatening to explode your chest, a heavy, heavy feeling invaded your mind, you were feeling anxious, but couldn’t understand why. The dark clouds appeared unannounced cutting the bright light of the day.

“Well, I think we should go” Sawamura gathered his siblings, sad to be leaving Sugawara’s side, even himself was pouting while saying goodbye and promising to play with them the next time we visited our hometown.

Not long after the goodbyes, some raindrops started to fall, like nature was one with your fuzzy feelings. Maybe we do get the warning after all, we are just too focused on ourselves to understand it. A single droplet touched your cold confused face bringing you to a shocking realisation.

“Koushi” you mumbled, while turning your body to face him, only to find him on his knee, holding a tiny box within his hands.

“I know we are young but” he took a deep breath locking his brown hazel eyes with yours “ from the moment I met you, I knew I wanted to marry you.” The little box lying in front of you revealed a little ring, with a small diamond on the top of it.

Your body was paralyzed, behind him the sun was shining, a shy rainbow forming in the sky.

“Koushi, we need to talk” each word leaving your tiny mouth was like a punch to the stomach. His perfect, perfect eyes were what ultimately crashed your heart. Tears started falling down his face, but he kept a gracious smile. Before you knew, your own cheeks were wet, yet again Sugawara was there cleaning them and patting your head.

“I don’t want to have kids” you said glancing at your feet.

His hand squeezed yours as he stuttered “We can work it out”

“We can’t…” it hurt to talk, the knot forming in your throat made it harder to breathe “I could never ask you something like that”

He let go of your hand, looking utterly defeated, his whole body sharing the same sentiment as his face, deep down he knew you were right.

Sugawara moved out rather quickly, a couple days after the talk in the park. You felt empty, broken, alone. Cried night after night to the vanishing memories of his body in every inch of that studio you used to call home.

“MOOOOOOOOOOOOOM” a familiar scream pierced your eyes as you watched his little chubby legs running in your direction, grey hair and a bright gentle smile was all that was needed to lift the weight of a full working day off your shoulders. “You were right, you were right!! I loved it here” you patted his head, relived by the fact that your little baby didn’t have a hard first day on Elementary School. While lifting him up with your arms you searched for the teacher, finding an image that you wished not to.

It didn’t hit you until then, but your son’s smile was exactly the same as Sugawara’s one used to be. You wanted to run anyway but your knees were feeling weaker every second that passed, and every second that passed was feeling a bit slower, a bit longer. His lips graciously moving while exchanging words with the other kids parents, his face filled with joy when his legs got stuck with hugs from multiple children.

“Sugawara-senpai!” your baby shouted happily while waving his hand as a goodbye.

Your eyes locked with his and, in a split second, his eyes contradicted the smiley face he was carrying. Your heart was tiny, very tiny, but immensely heavy. As Sugawara approached you noticed a golden ring on his left hand. Seven years had passed since you last saw Sugawara, when he left your shared apartment in Tokyo.

“What a charming boy! You resemble your mom a lot” the sound of Sugawara’s voice made you feel even weaker, if you closed your eyes for a second the fantasy of him by your side in this last seven years would fill your creative mind.

“I’d rather say he looks like his father” you managed a weak smile and lowered your eyes. His hands were fidgeting, playing with his ring. It’s not like there was any doubt in your mind, that your baby’s father was the only man you ever loved, but you couldn’t bring yourself to tell him the day you discovered you were pregnant, not after you broke his heart, certainly not after knowing he was finally managing to move on. A tear slides along his perfect features. You wished to touch him, to hug him, to love him, but the shining ring on his hand reminded you that that wasn’t your job anymore.

“I see…” Sugawara mumbled with a frail tone ”Tell your mom to not forget to put tons of smiles on your backpack tomorrow, you’ll need them for your class work” He told your son as he booped his nose stealing him some more smiles.

With the best smile you could handle at the moment you left the building and rushed home, only to curl your body in your bed and cry all night while holding your chest, hurting to the images of what you could’ve been.


End file.
